Рабский костюм Леи
thumb|200px|Принцесса Лея в костюме рабыни (отсутствует цепь) Рабский костюм Леи ( ), известный также как бикини принцессы Леи — костюм Леи Органы в исполнении 25-летней Кэрри Фишер из 6-го эпизода «Звёздных войн» (вышел в прокат в 1983 году). Представ всего в трёх сценах, костюм тем не менее завоевал статус культового, став одним из самых известных в истории кино. Костюм был создан дизайнером Эгги Жерар Роджерс для самой Фишер и женщины-каскадёра Трейси Эддон. Описание thumb|220px|Кэрри Фишер в рабском костюме Леи Костюм состоит из следующих частей: * Топ: расшитый золотом бюстгальтер с глубоким декольте, держащийся на двух тесёмках, завязывающихся на спине и шее; * Низ: расшитая золотом пластина, закрывающая перед, и набедренная повязка из тёмно-вишнёвой шёлковой ткани; * Аксессуары: высокие кожаные сапоги, два золотых браслета, один из которых в форме змеи, золотой ошейник с длинной цепью, волосы держит золотая бижутерия, а в самой причёске появилась коса. Впервые Лея в этом костюме появляется в сцене прихода Люка Скайуокера во дворец Джаббы Хатта, затем — на борту его парусной яхты «Кетанна» и во время битвы над Большой ямой Каркуна.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре, хаттский преступный босс, вынудил Лею надеть этот костюм после того, как захватил её во время неудачной попытки освобождения Хана Соло из плена. Как и другая скудно одетая танцовщица, ранее служившая ему, Лея должна была лежать у его трона, прикованная цепью. С целью унизить принцессу Джабба держал её в этом покорном положении перед всеми своими прихвостнями. Однако день спустя Лея удавила Джаббу той же цепью. История Предыстория Сама идея бикини в фантастике на тот момент была далеко не нова. Так, например, его носила Азури из фильма «Песня пустыни» 1929 года, Франческа из «Рабыни» 1947 года, Лоана из «Миллиона лет до нашей эры» 1966 года и главная героиня фильма «Барбарелла» 1968 года, а появившаяся в 1973 году в комиксах Рыжая Соня была облачена в кольчужное бикини. Концепция и создание Рабский костюм принцессы Леи Органы был создан отчасти в ответ на жалобы Кэрри Фишер об отсутствии интересных костюмов, которые её персонаж носил в фильмах «Новая надежда» и «Империя наносит ответный удар». Фишер чувствовала, что из-за гардероба её героини о ней нельзя сказать, что «она была женщиной».Gilchrist, Todd. "IGN: Star Wars Secrets: Leia's Teeny Bikini." ''IGN'', 23 августа 2006. Проверено 24 августа 2008 года. Годы спустя она вспоминала: «Я получила, уж извините, два платья, и на первый взгляд всё кругом было тем же самым».Cerasi, Christopher. "Carrie on…''Star Wars'', Celebrity & the Art of Conversation." Star Wars Insider, iss. 68, June/July 2003, pg. 27-28. Создатель «Звёздных войн» Джордж Лукас для рабского костюма принцессы Леи Органы дал костюмерам «Возвращения джедая» только общие инструкции, но, тем не менее, им было ясно, что он хотел чего-то особенного. Художник по костюмам Эгги Жерар Роджерс впоследствии вспоминала: «Когда мы говорили об этом, его глаза начали искриться»Chien, Philip. "The Cult of Leia's Metal Bikini.". ''Wired'', 11 июля 2006 года. Проверено 24 августа 2008 года. thumb|Предварительный набросок рабского костюма ЛеиКостюм был вдохновлён работами американского художника-фантаста Фрэнка Фразетты, который в своём творчестве нередко обращался к теме обнажённого женского тела. Первоначально он был разработан Нило-Родис Джамеро, художником по костюмам в шестом эпизоде и ранее — помощником директора по визуальным эффектам в пятом. С костюмом также помогали скульптор Ричард Миллер и контролирующий моделист Лорн Питерсон; Миллер рассмотрел некоторые из скульптур Питерсона и понял, что они очень похожи на разрабатываемый рабский костюм Леи."Star Wars Homing Beacon #168." StarWars.com. Archived here and here. Проверено 24 августа 2008 года. Костюм был настолько откровенным и настолько не гармонировал с прежним образом Леи, что Фишер поначалу даже посчитала его шуткой режиссёра. . Для подгонки наряда в отдел костюмов был передан макет туловища Кэрри Фишер. Роджерс и её штат создали несколько версий костюма; в частности, в сценах в пустыне использовался костюм из резины с кожаной подкладкой, чтобы не натирать тело. Аналогичный костюм носила и Трейси Эддон, дублировавшая Фишер в трюковых сценах. Первоначальный проект предусматривал костюм, состоявший из 23 метров ткани, струившейся по всему дворцу Джаббы, но от него в конечном итоге пришлось отказаться. Относительно поклонниц, желающих сделать собственный костюм рабыни Леи, Роджерс сказала: «Там много эластичной ткани. Я бы использовала везде прорезиненную материю. И сшивала бы вручную, чтобы при ходьбе не образовывалось больших складок». 2 октября 2015 года на аукционе «Profiles of History» оригинальный костюм был продан за 96 тысяч долларов при начальной цене 16 тысяч долларов. Для сравнения: на том же аукционе оригинальная модель корабля принцессы Леи «Тантив IV» (самый первый космический корабль, появляющийся в четвёртом эпизоде) была продана за 450 тысяч долларов . Кэрри Фишер и реакция съёмочной группы Перед началом съёмок «Возвращения джедая» Лукас пригласил Фишер в Сан-Франциско, чтобы показать ей рисунки костюма. Фишер позднее говорила, что он показывал их ей, «чтобы, я думаю, побудить меня заняться физкультурой. И он преуспел». Он также предложил ей подкорректировать своё тело с тем, чтобы на её талии во время сцены с Джаббой не образовывалось складок.Fisher, Carrie. Audio commentary on [[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] 2004 DVD, Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment,Wikipedia: 20th Century Fox, 23:46-24:38. В 90-е годы Кэрри Фишер показывала «Возвращение джедая» своей дочери Билли Лурд. Малышка, однако, почти сразу заснула. Во время первой сцены в рабском костюме Фишер воскликнула: «О, Боже мой, там у меня красивое тело» и попыталась разбудить ребёнка со словами: «У тебя будет такое же, так что обрати внимание». Несмотря на равнодушие дочери, Фишер отметила в интервью «Star Wars Insider»: «Но это было неплохое тело, хотя, конечно, я не думала об этом в то время. Все мы тогда были моложе» Один из рабочих, узнав, что ему предполагается поручить изготовление макета туловища принцессы Леи, был чрезвычайно счастлив этим и говорил об этом каждый день. Продюсер, озабоченный ситукацией, в последнюю минуту поручил работу другому мастеру. Питерсон заметил на это: «Если бы он просто держал свой рот на замке и не был настолько восторжен, ему бы позволили довести дело до конца». Точно так же Роджерс отметила, что большинство членов съёмочной группы «Возвращения джедая» были мужчинами, и они «действительно наслаждались пребыванием на съёмочной площадке» во время сцен с Фишер в костюме. Съёмки «Возвращения джедая» [[Файл:CarrieFisher_and_TraceyEddon.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Кэрри Фишер и Трейси Эддон во время съёмок «Возвращения джедая»]] Металлический каркас, на котором крепился топ, не слишком хорошо перемещался вместе с костюмом, так что удержать костюм на месте во время съёмок оказалось трудным. Несколько сцен пришлось переснимать из-за «конфузов с одеждой». Фишер не верила в стандартное решение с использованием двустороннего скотча, так что костюмеру приходилось каждый раз проверять, на месте ли её грудь. Она позднее говорила, что «свела костюмера с ума».Chernoff, Scott. "When Carrie Met Leia." Star Wars Insider, вып. 59, июнь 2002 года, стр. 42. Сама Фишер также находила, что костюм было трудно выносить, и упоминала его как то, «что в конечном итоге будут носить супермодели в седьмом круге ада»."25 Most Memorable Swimsuit Moments." ''E! Entertainment Television'', в эфире 5 августа 2007 года. Проверено 23 августа 2008 года.Согласно авторитету «Божественной комедии», седьмой круг ада включает Горючие пески, где гомосексуалы осуждены бегать голыми под огненным дождём. Она также отмечала, что костюм особенно разоблачил исполнительский состав и съёмочную команду.Фишер, Кэрри. "Postcards From The Edge of the Galaxy." Newsweek, 17 мая 1999 года. Британский актёр Джереми Баллок, сыгравший в шестом эпизоде роль Бобы Фетта, по её собственным словам, видел больше актрисы, чем ей было удобно. Годы спустя в интервью она отметила: «…если бы вы стояли позади меня, то могли бы видеть Флориду. Спросите об этом у Бобы Фетта» Принцесса Лея в «Возвращении джедая» появляется в костюме на протяжении ровно 150 секунд общего экранного времени, включая моменты с закрытым лицом, трюковые сцены и визуальные эффекты.[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] 2004 DVD, Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment,Wikipedia: 20th Century Fox, 23:08-24:11, 23:21-23:22, 23:29-23:31, 23:39-23:47, 23:50-23:58, 24:09-24:10, 24:12-24:22, 24:34-24:38, 24:45, 24:49-24:52, 25:01-25:03, 25:16-25:17, 25:51-25:53, 26:28, 27:22-27:24, 27:41-43, 27:49-27:50, 28:04-28:08, 28:38-28:52, 29:11-29:12, 29:21-29:23, 29:29-29:31, 30:14-30:16, 30:37-30:38, 30:40-30:47, 31:25-31:27, 31:43-31:46, 32:30-32:32, 32:56-32:57, 33:59-34:01, 34:03-34:06, 34:08-34:11, 34:16, 34:24-34:25, 34:27, 34:29-34:30, 34:31-34:32, 34:38-34:41, 35:44-35:46, 35:57-35:58, 36:00, 36:04-36:09, 36:18-36:19, 36:21-36:22, 36:27-36:31, 36:52. Перед театральной постановкой «Возвращения джедая» к созданию рекламного постера был привлечён художник Кадзухико Сано. Постер представлял собой коллаж из персонажей. Сано выполнил его вне какой-либо специфической художественной техники, но его набросок был принят фирмой «Lucasfilm» с несколькими изменениями. Главное требование заказчика состояло в том, чтобы заменить образ Леи из предыдущих эпизодов на одно из изображений принцессы в рабском костюме.Sansweet, Stephen J. and Vilmur, Peter. The Star Wars Poster Book (2005), San Francisco: Chronicle Books, pg. 130-131. ISBN 0811848833. Кэрри Фишер также снялась в костюме для обложки августовского (1983 год) выпуска журнала «Rolling Stone», где было опубликовано интервью с Джорджем Лукасом под заглавием «Звёздные войны» уезжают на каникулы». Фото на обложке, снятое фотографом Аароном Рапопортом, включал сидящую на пляже на подстеленном полотенце Лею, которая держала за руки эвока и смеялась; стоявшего позади них Дарта Вейдера с киносъёмочной хлопушкой в руках; гаморреанца-охранника, держащего пляжный мяч.''Rolling Stone'', iss. 400/401, 4 августа 1983. Фаны-последователи [[Файл:LeiaCosplay.jpg|thumb|200px|Косплей принцессы Леи (фестиваль StarFans-2019, Москва)]] Хотя сама актриса была против статуса секс-символа и просила поклонниц избегать этого костюма, рабский костюм Леи уже на протяжении многих десятилетий является популярным косплейным выбором. На всевозможных мероприятиях, посвящённых «Звёздным войнам», очень часто можно видеть женщин в костюме Леи. Многие из них говорят, что наслаждаются вниманием, которое им оказывают мужчины, нередко просящие сфотографироваться с ними. Костюм также популярен в среде садомазохистов."Star Wars Celebration IV - Sexy Slave Leia Photo Shoot." Spike, May 2007. Проверено 23 августа 2008 года. Фэнсайт «Leia's Metal Bikini», специально посвящённый рабскому костюму Леи, был создан в мае 2002 года некоей Джеймин Файт. Она утверждала, что её вдохновили фотографии девушек в костюме Леи; до того, по её собственным словам, она даже не знала, что в «Звёздных войнах» были женские персонажи. Сайт включал фото и видео, инструкции по изготовлению костюма, адреса, по которым его можно приобрести, а также более 280 фото поклонниц в костюме Леи. Сайт рекламировался на телевидении и в журналах, таких, как «Wired».Fite, Jamin. В 2007 году, во время трансляции фестиваля «Celebration IV», телеведущая Николь Мальгерини (которая сама при этом была одета в костюм Леи) назвала Файт «работорговкой» и «сводней от «Звёздных войн»."Star Wars Pimp Master." Spike, май 2007 года. Проверено 23 августа 2008 года. Обвинение в сводничестве было по меньшей мере безосновательным: какие-либо адреса или контактные телефоны на сайте отсутствовали. Тем не менее обновления сайта после этого прекратились, и в настоящее время он доступен только в архивном виде. Веб-сайт международного мужского (с элементами эротики) журнала «Maxim» поставил Лею Органу в рабском костюме на первую позицию в списке «самых горячих девушек». Органа обогнала в нём таких вымышленных персонажей, как Дана Скалли из «Секретных материалов», Тринити из «Матрицы» и Лара Крофт из серии игр «Tomb Raider»."Hottest Nerd Crushes on Maxim." ''Maxim'', февраль 2007 года. Проверено 2008-08-24. Кэрри Фишер в роли принцессы Леи заняла второе место по итогам опроса глобальной сети индустрии развлечений; первое заняла Урсула Андресс в роли Хани Райдер из фильма о Джеймсе Бонде «Доктор Ноу»."Bond girl Andress tops bikini poll." ''World Entertainment News Network'', Movie & Entertainment News, 2 августа 2008 года. Фишер в рабском костюме также заняла третье место в списке «десяти самых потрясающих моментов» в сентябрьском выпуске за 2008 год журнала «Star Wars Insider»."Top Ten Jaw Dropping Moments." Star Wars Insider, вып. 103, сентябрь 2008 года. Американский кабельный и спутниковый телеканал Е! в августе 2007 года поставил Лею в рабском костюме на шестнадцатое место в списке «25 самых запоминающихся эпизодов в бикини». Там же наряд Леи прокомментировало несколько знаменитостей. Дизайнер купальников Лайза Кэррен сказала, что популярность рабского костюма Леи демонстрирует очарование и популярность купальника-бикини, даже в научно-фантастическом антураже. Джоэл Стайн, обозреватель «Los Angeles Times», сказал, что костюм демонстрирует, как власть одежды и обстоятельств может изменить восприятие зрителем человека, которого ранее не считали привлекательным: «Похоже, мы не думали о принцессе Лее сексуально. А прикуйте-ка её цепью к действительно отвратительному существу. Мы твёрдо скажем: «Да!». Актёр Джон Абрахамс сказал: «Она все время в одеждах, а потом… Ого-го, так вот что находится под теми одеждами? Святые курят». Комедийная актриса Челси Хэндлер заметила, что «у Кэрри Фишер тогда было великолепное тело, только она его не показывала, и вдобавок в прежних эпизодах «Звёздных войн» носила на ушах булочки с корицей». Братья Скляр, также комедийные актёры, пошутили, что в этой сцене притягательным выглядит Джабба, а не Лея: «Он был Джаредом из «Метро», прежде чем Джаред из «Метро» стал Джаредом из «Метро»Джаред из «Метро» — Джаред Фогль, бывший представитель рекламных кампаний сети ресторанов «Метро», осуждённый за изнасилование несовершеннолетних. Известный стилист Питер Ишкенс пошутил, что костюм, вероятно, возбудил Чубакку. thumb|left|250px|Амира Саид в костюме ЛеиКостюм также носили различные знаменитости. Так, известная танцовщица Амира Саид активно использует данный костюм в своих выступлениях и даже придумала под него специальный танец живота. В качестве видного примера можно также привести Мелиссу Харт, звезду сериалов «Кларисса» и «Сабрина — маленькая ведьмочка», которая сфотографировалась в наряде во время костюмированной вечеринки.Chien, Philip. "The Cult of Leia's Metal Bikini: Melissa Joan Hart.". ''Wired'', 11 июля 2006 года. Проверено 11 сентября 2010 года. Радио- и телеведущая Керри Казем сфотографировалась в костюме. Актриса и модель Фиби Прайс была в нём в 2010 году на фестивале в Сан-Диего. Эдрианн Карри, первая победительница реалити-шоу «Топ-модель по-американски», была в 2010 году в костюме Леи на конвенте в Орландо (Флорида). Некий пьяный мужчина схватил её за набедренную повязку и попытался ощупать. Дело закончилось вызовом полиции."America's Next Top Model winner Adrianne Curry 'molested' at Star Wars convention" (17 августа 2010 года). – Daily Mail (London). Другие появления в «Звёздных войнах» thumb|[[Дива Шаликва, рабыня Джаббы Хатта, одетая в похожий костюм]]Похожий костюм на короткое время появился в первом эпизоде «Звёздных войн»: его носила Дива Шаликва, прежняя рабыня Джаббы Хатта, во время гонок Бунта Ив Классик.Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза В «Охоте на Зиро», девятом эпизоде третьего сезона «Войн клонов» некоторые танцовщицы-тви'леки одеты в наряды, напоминающие рабский костюм Леи. Одни из них – золотые, как и оригинальный, другие – бронзовые и медные.Охота на Зиро В первом выпуске серии комиксов «Звёздные войны» от «Marvel» (2015 год) на одном из вариантов обложки изображена принцесса Лея в золотом бикини, несмотря на то, что действие серии происходит между четвёртым и пятым эпизодами.Звёздные войны 1: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 1 Ссылки на костюм также часто появлялись в Расширенной вселенной. В серии комиксов «Звёздные войны: Джанго Фетт» (издан в 2002 году) его носит охотница за головами Зам Уэселл. Как Лея Органа и Дива Шаликва, она носит костюм в присутствии хатта Дреддона. Она носит костюм, чтобы его соблазнить и получить награду за его голову: как только они оказались вместе, Уэссел убила его.''Marz, Ron''. Star Wars: Jango Fett (2002), Portland, Oregon: Dark Horse Comics, pg. 18-21. ISBN 1569716234. left|thumb|150px|Посетительница закусочной в бикини Костюм кратковременно появился в комиксе Кевина Рубио «Возвращение Тага и Бинка: Специальное издание», представляющего собой пародию на «Возвращение джедая» и вышедшего в свет в 2006 году. Лея носила этот костюм вплоть до перестрелки у Большой ямы Каркуна.The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition Позднее в том же году он появился на обложке сборника совместных работ Рубио и Лукаса Марангона «Здесь были Таг и Бинк», где Лею, одетую в бикини, преследуют Таг Гринли и Бинк Отауна.Tag & Bink Were Here Наконец, он появляется в предыстории «Таг и Бинк: Месть клонированной угрозы», где в закусочной Декса появляется посетительница, одетая в такой костюм.Таг и Бинк: Месть клонированной угрозы Костюм также упоминается в романе «Щит лжи», втором в трилогии о кризисе Чёрного флота. Нанаод Энг, первый администратор Министерства по общим вопросам пытался спровоцировать Лею, в то время главу государства, с целью очернить её публичный образ. Лея на это ответила: «Вы хотите, чтобы я давала интервью? А дальше что?... Позволите мне сняться танцующей перед Ханом в костюме хаттской девушки-рабыни?». Ранее в том же романе Люк посетил бар под названием «Тронный зал Джаббы» со скудно одетыми официантками и ушёл, не дожидаясь объявленного вечернего представления под названием «танец двойника рабыни Леи».Щит лжи thumb|150px|Тви'лекка-банщица на Ма'ар-Шаддаме Во втором романе из трилогии Каллисты, «Меч тьмы», костюм появляется в воспоминаниях Леи о её недолгом рабстве.Меч тьмы В заключительном романе той же трилогии, «Планета сумерек», Лея испытывает видение Силы, представившее ей два возможных альтернативных варианта её судьбы. В одном из них она была Императрицей Галактической Империи, унаследовавшей трон Палпатина, а во втором она была прикована к подножию этого трона в униженном положении и в том же костюме, который её вынудил носить Джабба. В этом видении она казалась сдавшейся: она всхлипывала, её глаза были опущены вниз, она выглядела сломленной и избитой. Встав, Императрица сбросила свой плащ, и Лея увидела, что и на ней надето такое же бикини, но вместо стальной цепи на ней была золотая, украшенная драгоценными камнями. Императрица потребовала у Леи, чтобы та отдала свой световой меч одной из них, но та отказалась, отвергнув тем самым оба варианта и предпочтя остаться самой собой.Планета сумерек Рабский костюм Леи также неоднократно появлялся в различных видеоиграх. В онлайн-игре «Star Wars Galaxies» вышедшей в 2003 году, такой костюм был доступен для женских персонажей; ему можно было придавать различные цвета. Игра была закрыта в 2011 году.Star Wars Galaxies thumb|left|Костюм танцовщицы из [[Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords]] Аналогичный костюм носила Изгнанница – центральный персонаж компьютерной игры «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords». В нём она танцевала на Нар-Шаддаа перед Воггой Хаттом. Игра вышла в 2004 году; наряд назывался в ней «костюмом танцовщицы». Он также доступен ещё для двух женских персонажей: Брианны и Миры.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Рабский костюм можно увидеть и на самой Лее в игре «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy», выпущенной в 2006 году фирмой «LucasArts». В версии для Xbox, если игрок, управляющий одетой в рабский костюм Леей, нажмёт на контроллере клавишу «В» и будет её удерживать, Лея исполнит эротический танец, покачивая бёдрами и помахивая в воздухе руками."Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Cheats." ''GamesRadar''. Проверено 24 августа 2008 года. В учебном студенческом фильме «Влюблённый Джордж Лукас», повествующем о том, как молодой Джордж Лукас придумывал «Звёздные войны», есть сцена, где привлекательная женщина в жёлтом бикини кормит толстого полуголого мужчину, который при этом смеётся, как Джабба Хатт. Хотя её купальник не слишком похож на рабский костюм Леи, эпизод явно вдохновлён именно им.Влюблённый Джордж Лукас Официальный художник «Звёздных войн» Крис Тревас в 2009 году нарисовал рекламный плакат к фестивалю «Celebrations VI», где Лея, одетая в рабский костюм, находится на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола».Celebration VI commissioned print Появления в поп-культуре «Друзья» thumb|250px|Рэйчел Грин (Дженнифер Энистон) соблазняет Росса ГеллераСюжет «Эпизода с фантазией о принцессе Лее», которым в 1996 году открылся третий сезон комедийного телесериала «Друзья», вращается вокруг сексуальных фантазий Росса Геллера (Дэвид Швиммер). Рэйчел Грин (Дженнифер Энистон) спросила его о его фантазиях, и тот без колебаний назвал «штучку в золотом бикини» и отметил, что Лея в «Возвращении джедая» «была прелестна». Фиби Буффе (Лиза Кудроу) подтвердила Рэйчел, что это действительно – одна из самых популярных фантазий, и надела костюм сама. Чандлер Бинг (Мэтью Перри) в свою очередь подтвердил Россу, что он тоже мечтает о том же самом. В конце эпизода Рэйчел, одетая в реплику костюма, пытается соблазнить Росса. Однако из этого ничего не получается благодаря внезапному появлению его матери, одетой в точно такой же костюм: Чандлер имел неосторожность сказать ей, что у него бывают неудачи в сексе, когда в неподходящий момент появляется его мать."Ep. 03.01: "The One with the Princess Leia Fantasy." – «Друзья», в эфире 19 сентября 1996 года. Джордж Лукас послал съёмочной группе письменный комплимент и поздравил их с эпизодом."Trivia for 'Friends' The One with the Princess Leia Fantasy (1996)." Internet Movie Database. Проверено 30 августа 2008 года. «Гриффины» Костюм, как и пародия на Джаббу Хатта, впервые появляется во втором сезоне сериала «Гриффины», в эпизоде под названием «Слишком сексуальный, чтобы быть толстым», который был показан 27 июня 2000 года. Крис Гриффин переживает из-за проблем с весом; его отец Питер заверяет его в том, что он «слишком сексуальный, чтобы быть толстым», как и его отдалённый предок Джабба Гриффин. После этого на экране на несколько секунд появляется дворец Джаббы из «Возвращения джедая» с восседающей на возвышении хаттообразной тушей с волосами, очками и подбородком Питера. У его ног сидит на цепи рабыня в костюме, схожем с костюмом Леи. Различие, однако, в том, что в «Гриффинах» бикини не золотое, а серебряное."He's Too Sexy for His Fat," – «Гриффины», в эфире 27 июня 2000 года. В девятом сезоне тех же «Гриффинов», в эпизоде под названием «Это ловушка!», Гриффины разыгрывают сцену во дворце Джаббы. В бикини принцессы Леи облачилась Лоис Гриффин. Когда во дворец вошёл игравший Люка Крис Гриффин, он поначалу удивился, а затем воскликнул: «Это ловушка!» Лея на это ответила с гордым видом: «А меня ещё не изнасиловали! Ага?». Сам костюм в данном эпизоде не упоминается."It's a Trap," – «Гриффины», издание на DVD 21 декабря 2010 года. «Лига справедливости» В 2003 году вышел на экраны второй сезон мультсериала «Лига справедливости». В эпизоде под названием «Сердце и разум» подобную одежду носила Катма Туи.Лига справедливости «World of Warcraft» Принцесса Мойра Бронзовая борода, элитный гном 55-го уровня и персонаж онлайн-игры «World of Warcraft» (2004 год), носила наряд, схожий с бикини принцессы Леи, и причёску, идентичную её знаменитым «булочкам». Как и рабский костюм, он состоял из расшитого золотом бюстгальтера, стальных браслетов и двух покрывал спереди и сзади, хотя эти покрывала были больше, чем у Леи. Костюм также включал стальные украшения между топом и низом, отсутствовавшие в оригинальной версии. По ходу игры Бронзовая борода появляется в Долине чёрных скал, где игрок должен убить её мужа, императора Даграна Тауриссана. Во время боя она помогает Тауриссану, исцеляя его раны. Убив императора и поговорив с Бронзовой бородой, игрок получает от неё новые квесты для обеих крупнейших в игре политических фракций: Альянса и Орды.''World of Warcraft'' «Американский папаша!» Двое девочек, одетых в костюмы принцессы Леи, появляются в финале первого сезона мультсериала «Американский папаша!». Эпизод под названием «Слёзы Клуни», вышел в эфир 14 мая 2007 года и содержит подсюжет, в котором Роджер Инопланетянин выращивает у себя на заднем дворе виноградник и усыновляет брошенных детей, чтобы использовать их как рабов. Когда Стив Смит просит его о том, чтобы разделить с ними комнату, он выделяет ему двух привлекательных девочек в качестве личной прислуги. В следующий момент Стив расслабляется на лавочке среди изобилия и гроздей винограда, причём одна из девочек сидит перед ним, прикованная цепью к его ноге, в той же позе, как и принцесса Лея у трона Джаббы, и в точно таком же костюме, а вторая, тоже в бикини, обмахивает его веером. Стив говорит им: «Я позволю вам целовать друг друга на моих глазах, а чем вы за это мне заплатите?» В этот момент появляются соцработники и освобождают детей. Две девочки тут же накидывают свои цепи на шею Стива и душат его, как Джаббу.Tears of a Clooney — [[Wikipedia::ru:Американский папаша!|''Американский папаша!]], в эфире 14 мая 2006 года. «Робоцып» Рабский костюм Леи появляется в специально посвящённом теме «Звёздных войн» эпизоде пародийного мультсериала «Робоцып» «Робоцып: Звёздные войны», вышедшем в эфир 17 июня 2007 года. Джордж Лукас прибывает на фестиваль поклонников «Звёздных войн» и в результате вынужден спасаться бегством от преследующей его толпы озверелых фанатов, одетых в костюмы различных персонажей и представителей инопланетных рас. Среди них была толстая женщина в бикини принцессы Леи. Лукасу удаётся сбежать от толпы верхом на парне, одетом в костюм таунтауна.Робоцып: Звёздные войны'' – «Робоцып», 17 июня 2007 года. В его продолжении Лея снимает своё платье и остаётся в бикини, чтобы в этой откровенной сцене возбудить похоть Бобы Фетта.Робоцып: Звёздные войны. Эпизод II «Танцы со звёздами» Во время четвёртого сезона шоу «Танцы со звёздами» (2007 год) рабский костюм Леи носила танцовщица Ким Джонсон. Она танцевала танго под немного переделанную музыкальную тему из «Звёздных войн» с певцом Joey Fatone, одетым в костюм джедая. Слегка видоизменённую версию того же танца они представили и в финале."Episode 04.03 & 04.10." ''Dancing with the Stars'', в эфире 19 марта-22 мая 2007 года. Оригинальную видеозапись можно увидеть на YouTube (см. также раздел «Внешние ссылки). Журнал «People» назвал выступление Ким Джонсон в костюме Леи одним из тринадцати наиболее возмутительных на протяжении шести сезонов шоу.Parsley, Aaron and Shultz, Cara Lynn. "[http://www.people.com/people/gallery/0,,20190992_3,00.html "Dancing with the Stars Most Outrageous Getups."] – «People magazine», 14 апреля 2008 года. Проверено 18 сентября 2008 года. «Чак» Шестой эпизод комедийного телесериала «Чак» посвящена истории шпионки, надевшей бикини принцессы Леи. Сара Уолкер, агент ЦРУ (её играет австралийская актриса Ивонн Страховски), даёт главному герою, Чаку Бартовски (Закари Ливай) сфальсифицированное фото, где они были запечатлены вместе на фестивале поклонников «Звёздных войн»: он был одет в костюм Хана Соло, а она – в бикини принцессы Леи. Оно должно было служить доказательством их романтических отношений. Чаку нравилось фото, но он сожалел о том, что они никогда не поедут вместе на конвент и вообще никогда не будут вместе. В финале эпизода они оба получают приглашения на вечеринку по поводу Хэллоуина, где Сара появляется в рабском костюме, к удовольствию Чака и мужской части приглашённых. Там они снова фотографируются в костюмах, уже по-настоящему. На вопрос Чака, где ей удалось достать костюм, Сара ответила: «О, в ЦРУ тоже кое-что умеют»."Ep. 01.06: "Chuck Versus the Sandworm." – «Чак», в эфире 29 октября 2007 года. «Deal or No Deal» Рабскому костюму Леи было уделено большое внимание в эпизоде на тему «Звёздных войн» телевизионного игрового шоу «Deal or No Deal» («Сделка или нет») Конкурсанты в шоу выбирают денежные ценности из пронумерованных чемоданов, чтобы попытаться выиграть больше денег; чемоданы открываются супермоделями, носящими в каждом эпизоде различные наряды. В этом эпизоде модели носили рабские костюмы Леи; шоу также включало появления имперских штурмовиков, R2-D2, Джорджа Лукаса, Чубакки, а банкир был заменён Дартом Вейдером."The Official Star Wars Blog - 'Deal or No Deal' Goes to the Dark Side." The Official Star Wars Blog, 4 апреля 2008 года. Проверено 24 августа 2008 года. «Верните назад… Звёздные войны» «Верните назад…» — это британский телесериал, состоящий из отдельных шоу, где ведущий Джастин Ли Коллинз пытается найти людей из музыки, телевидения или кино, чтобы воссоединить их для одноразового выступления. Шестой эпизод, посвящённый «Звёздным войнам», транслировался 14 сентября 2008 года. В начале ведущий сидел на кушетке в нижнем белье, изображая Джаббу Хатта. Известная модель Кристи Мари, одетая в точную копию рабского костюма Леи, сидела прямо на полу. К её ошейнику была прикреплена цепь, которую держал Коллинз. После краткого введения в тему он обратился к Кристи по-хаттски, затем сделал вид, что притягивает её ближе к себе и рассмеялся, как Джабба. Кристи прореагировала гримасой отвращения, так же, как Лея в «Возвращении джедая», когда Джабба протягивал к ней язык. Позднее в том же эпизоде Коллинз интервьюировал Кэрри Фишер, которая рассказала об отсутствии в бикини двустороннего скотча. Фишер также пошутила, что у Джорджа Лукаса в настоящее время есть такое же бикини, и «он носит его все время, и просто не позволит никому другому надеть его». Коллинз также ответил шуткой: «Это бикини, я ослеп на левый глаз, и всё из-за вас»."Bring Back," ''Bring Back...Star Wars'', в эфире 14 сентября 2008 года. «Фанаты» thumb|left|150px|Кристен Белл в роли Зои в «Фанатах»В 2009 году вышел в прокат комедийный фильм «Фанаты». Действие происходит за полгода до премьеры первого эпизода «Звёздных войн». На вечеринке по поводу Хэллоуина встречается группа фанатов. Один из них безнадёжно болен. Врачи отвели ему четыре месяца жизни, а до официального выхода первого эпизода в прокат — шесть. Фанаты решаются на дерзкую акцию: проникнуть на ранчо «Скайуокер», где живёт Джордж Лукас, и выкрасть уже смонтированную копию фильма. Чтобы отвести от себя подозрения, они переодеваются в костюмы персонажей; девушка по имени Зои (Кристен Белл) надевает бикини принцессы Леи. В фильме в эпизодической роли врача снялась Кэрри Фишер.Фанаты Подобные случаи происходили и в реальной жизни. Создатели «Звёздных войн» позднее действительно позволили двум умиравшим от рака фанатам посмотреть фильмы раньше их официальной премьеры: «Пробуждение Силы» —одномуУмирающий от рака фанат «Звездных войн» посмотрел новый фильм раньше премьеры и «Изгой-один» — другому. Фотосессия в музее мадам Тюссо В музее мадам Тюссо в неустановленном году была представлена сцена с Джаббой Хаттом и сидящей рядом с ним Леей в костюме рабыни. Кэрри Фишер позировала для фото рядом с фигурой Леи в 2016 году, за несколько месяцев до своей смерти. Товары Официальные товары left|thumb|175px|Статуэтка от Gentle Giant Ltd.: [[Лея Органа-Соло|Лея Органа в её рабском костюме]]Хотя после театральной постановки «Возвращения джедая» фирма по производству игрушек «Kenner» выпускала фигурки Леи в различных одеждах, бикини посчитали слишком рискованным. Лишь в 1997 году такую фигурку (под названием «Пленница Джаббы») выпустила фирма «Hasbro Inc.». Несколько лет спустя была выпущена более роскошная версия, в комплекте с пушкой от парусной баржи и матерчатой одеждой.Asker. "Is there a Leia Slave figure in the original ROTJ Star Wars figure lineup in the early 80's?" Yahoo! Answers, август 2008 года. Проверено 24 августа 2008 года. В 2006 году на фестивале «Comic-Con International» в Сан-Диего (Калифорния) была выставлена на продажу статуэтка принцессы Леи в рабском костюме высотой 6,75 дюйма и 11 дюймов в длину (171,45 Х 279,4 мм), изготовленная фирмой Gentle Giant Ltd.Виндем, Райдер. Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство Компания «The Rubies Costumes» в 2008 году выпустила рабский костюм Леи как часть линии очаровательных женских костюмов «Тайные желания»."Secret Wishes Princess Leia Slave Costume" - StarWarsShop.com. Проверено 1 сентября 2008 года. Творчество фэнов Художник Дэвид Джонсон создал фигурку принцессы Леи, одетой в рабский костюм и замороженной в карбоните."Leia in carbonite by ~spectrestudios on deviantART." "Spectrestudios's deviantART gallery,", Deviant Art, 29 марта 2008 года. Проверено 24 августа 2008 года. Единственный экземпляр, выполненный из полимерной глины, имел в высоту 8 дюймов (203,2 мм); он был продан в сети электронных торгов eBay 3 июня 2008 года за 70 долларов 99 центов плюс 10 долларов за доставку."Slave Leia in Carbonite star wars statue metal bikini - eBay (item 330240230507 end time Jun-03-08 10:09:19 PDT)." eBay, 3 июня 2008 года. Проверено 24 августа 2008 года. Художник комиксов Адам Хьюз создал литографию, представляющую собой рекламный постер вымышленного туристического агентства «Круизы Джаббы». На этом постере Лея была изображена сидящей в рабском костюме на палубе парусной баржи Джаббы с вибротопором в руках и в окружении ваз с фруктами. Литография называлась «Последняя дочь Альдераана» с подзаголовком: «В главной роли — Сарлакк Великолепный». Для фестиваля «Celebrations IV» было отпечатано 250 экземпляров: все они были проданы по 349 долларов каждый."Princess Leia Star Wars CIV print." Heroic Fine Art, 2 августа 2007 года. Проверено 24 августа 2008 года. Самми Ресендес показала в своём блоге на «Geek Central Station» созданные ею амигуруми (мягкие игрушки, связанные крючком или на спицах), вдохновлённые персонажами «Звёздных войн», включая Хана Соло, Чубакку, Йоду и адмирала Акбара. Среди них была и фигурка Леи в рабском костюме, вылепленном из полимерной глины. Ресендес отметила, что части костюма делал её парень, и что фигурка Леи оказалась достаточно трудна для изготовления."The Official Star Wars Blog - Star Wars Amigurumi." The Official Star Wars Blog, 31 марта 2008 года. Проверено 24 августа 2008 года. «Savoir Hair», вебсайт, посвящённый созданию оригинальных причёсок и костюмов для виртуального мира «Second Life», сообщил о создании рабского костюма Леи, который можно использовать в онлайн-игре."Savoir Hair: The Second Life Hair Journal: Curl Up and Dye - Princess Leia Slave." Savoir Hair: The Second Life Hair Journal, 28 сентября 2007 года. Проверено 24 августа 2008 года. Рабские костюмы Леи разрабатываются даже в варианте для собак. Такой костюм можно купить на Amazon.com."Star Wars Princess Leia "Slave" Pet Dog Costume." Hone Heke Kimihia Watson. Проверено 24 августа 2008 года. Источники * * * Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * *Leia's Metal Bikini * *Оригинальный ролик с «Танцев со звёздами» Категория:Культура «Звёздных войн»